The increasing speed of current network demands for a speed in around 10 Gbits/sec and a wider bandwidth which is generally above 500 MHz for CAT 6a and even higher than that for CAT 7. The network speed through regular network cable is hardly sufficient to meet the requirement of the industry, adding that it is essential for network cable structure to be simple and for user to easily and conveniently operate. Currently, the industry demand is still beyond the chase of the speed delivered by network cables produced by most manufacturers. A short body and a clip of regular network plugs are formed integrally. The fixing point of the clip structure is located at the front end of the short body. The clip must be pressed continuously upon plugging out of a jack until the short body is plugged out, thereby making the operation rather inconvenient. The major defect of such network plug lies in tough plug-out after the short body is inserted in a jack, which easily cause the damage of the network plug and the jack that could lead to the replacement of entire computer or hub, which increases the cost and causes significant trouble to user, particularly on its characteristics and speed issue.